I Hope You're Well
by Bohemian Storm
Summary: Ron's been hit by a curse and, as painful as it is, Harry has to say goodbye. Reviews greatly appreciated and adored.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or their world. They all belong to JK Rowling. The lyrics belong to Our Lady Peace from their 'Gravity' cd.  
  
Notes: I was listening to this song today and this idea just blasted into my head. It had to be written and I think it turned out pretty well. Enjoy.  
  
I Hope You're Well  
  
  
"No!"  
  
The single word echoed through the Great Hall with more force than any curse had during the last three hours spent in battle. It stopped everyone and everything, it was as if the very curses and charms slowed when his voice rang through the war. People turned, students, professors and Death Eaters alike, to see who had screamed with such intensity that the very battle around them had completely stopped.  
  
The Boy Who Lived stood atop a table, his hands shaking with unsuppressed rage and his red haired friend lying at his feet. Ron Weasley didn't move from where he lay, didn't even issue a single groan of pain when Harry stepped over him to get to the Dark Lord.   
  
Voldemort laughed deeply. "I never thought I would get two for one."  
  
"You killed him."  
  
"And it was all just to save you," the Dark Lord said, still laughing. "Too bad his life was given in vain."  
  
But before he was even given the chance to raise his wand, Harry's hand was up and he screamed the words he hoped to never hear himself say.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
Voldemort stood where he was, the humour sliding off his face as he realized what he happened. A second later his body crumpled, leaving behind nothing but a heap of skin and robes. Harry saw Hermione standing behind the mess with her hand raised, then turned his eyes to find Ron's sister Ginny and Neville Longbottom with their wands both pointed at where Voldemort had been. Together, their curse had been powerful enough to stop him.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, her voice turning into a strangled sob. "No."  
  
Harry turned and collapsed next to his friend, cradling Ron's head in his lap. The barest of breaths passed over Ron's lips, but there was hardly any life left inside of him. Harry's vision blurred as tears began to fall, splashing onto the hair of his best friend.  
  
"Please, no," he whispered.  
  
  
//There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
Nothing in between  
You know the truth\\  
  
  
"Is he dead?" Hermione asked, sitting down beside them. Tears streaked her face, cutting through the blood and dirt from the battle. Pieces of plaster were stuck in her hair, but she paid no attention to herself as her trembling hand reached out to Ron. "Harry, do something."  
  
Harry stared at her, his eyes wide. Do something? He'd do anything to save Ron, anything if it would help. He would give his own life to bring back his best friend if that's what it took. He would throw himself off the highest cliff if it meant giving Ron another chance. He would gladly surrender to the Death Eaters if he could give Hermione and Ron just one more day together. Harry would submit himself to the most painful torture just to give Ginny her brother back.  
  
"I can't," he whispered, instead. "It's over and I can't fix it this time."  
  
  
//Nothing left to face  
Nothing left to lose  
Nothing takes your place\\  
  
  
"He can't be gone," Ginny breathed, kneeling on the other side. Her pale hand stroked over her brother's face, but there was no reaction from the boy on the ground. Another breath whispered out of his mouth, but his eyes remained closed, his heart slowing.  
  
"He stepped in front of the curse meant for me," Harry said, squeezing Ron's hand tightly. "Merlin's Beard, I should have done something! I should have pushed him out of the way . . . anything."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "You know Ron."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Her tears splashed onto Ron's face. "Once he decides he's doing something there's no stopping him."  
  
  
//When they say you're not that strong  
Well, you're not that weak  
It's not your fault\\  
  
  
"He's going to be okay, right?" Neville asked, completing the circle. "He has to be."  
  
"He was hit with the killing curse," Ginny whispered, brushing her brother's red hair off his face. "No one is okay after that."  
  
Harry's lip trembled and he bit down hard as the tears came in torrents down his cheeks. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. Ron wasn't supposed to die in the battle. He was supposed to live a long and healthy life with all the success he had ever dreamed of. Bad things weren't supposed to happen to his best friends. Harry stared down at Ron's unresponsive face and brushed his fingers over his forehead.   
  
  
//When you climb up to your hill  
Up to your place  
I hope you're well\\  
  
  
"He's gone," Hermione whimpered, her hand on his chest. "I-" she broke off, struggling with her tears. "I can't feel his heart beating anymore."  
  
Ginny lowered her head, deep sobs wracking her shoulders as she clutched desperately to her brother's hand. Neville patted her awkwardly, then was overcome by his own tears and turned away, hiding his face from the others.  
  
"No," Harry whispered, his word just as pained as the first time it had shattered through the Hall. All around them people stared, wondering what to say to the group mourning their friend in the middle of the war zone.   
  
"He's not allowed to die," he said softly, another tear splashed onto Ron's face. "He's not allowed to leave us. The war is over, Voldemort is dead and Ron is supposed to be here!"  
  
  
//There's nothing left to prove  
Nothing I won't do  
Nothing like the pain  
I feel for you\\  
  
  
"He's somewhere better," Hermione forced out, her hands shaking as she reached to hug Harry. "He has to be somewhere better. He deserves it."  
  
"I need him."  
  
She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We all need him."  
  
"He's my best friend," Harry whispered. "I love him."  
  
"He knew that," Hermione said. "He knew it, Harry and that's why he stepped in front of that curse."  
  
  
//Nothing left to hide  
Nothing left to fear  
I am always here\\  
  
  
"I want him back," Harry said in a trembling voice. "Is that selfish? I want him back."  
  
Hermione let go and shook her head. "No, it's not selfish. I want him back, too."  
  
"But you said he has to be somewhere better. It's selfish to want to take him away from that."  
  
"It's human nature," she replied.  
  
Harry stared at her for a long moment, then down at the still body of his best friend. Very slowly, he rose, the others coming with him. Silence filled the Hall as Harry bent down to pick up Ron, then stepped down from the table. Hermione, Ginny and Neville followed him as he walked out of the Hall and toward the door.  
  
"He deserves to see one last sunset," Harry said, his voice shaking.  
  
"Harry, he's already gone," Ginny whispered softly.  
  
"I know," Harry said, the tears overwhelming him again. "But if he's going some place that's better than this I want him to have something beautiful to compare it to."  
  
  
//When they say you're not that strong  
Well, you're not that weak  
It's not your fault\\  
  
  
Hermione opened the big doors and Harry walked outside, carrying Ron's body and he walked down the steps to sit in the grass. He laid Ron in front of him, then clutched the other boy's hand tightly.  
  
"Wherever you are, Ron," he whispered, "I hope you're well."  
  
The Boy Who Lived sat beside his best friend and watched as the sun slowly set.  
  
  
//When you climb up to your hill  
Up to your place  
I hope you're well\\  
  
End 


End file.
